


Palo Santo

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hirai Momo (briefly), Implied Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Infidelity, Mentions of alcohol, Smut, Toxic "Relationship"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: Mina is the addiction Nayeon just can't seem to quit.





	Palo Santo

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of alcohol and description of a toxic relationship.
> 
> This is the first time I'm publishing something which is heavily angsty, dealing with the topics of infidelity and a toxic relationship.
> 
> Title is from Palo Santo by Years & Years, which was basically the inspiration for this story. I would recommend listening to it while reading this.

The first thing Nayeon does when she steps out of the airport is write a message. ‘I’m here,’ she types out, her fingers suddenly numb, her heart in her mouth as she writes the second part out, ‘for three days at least.’ When she presses ‘send’, she’s sure her legs are about to give out while she’s flagging down a taxi.

Her phone vibrates in her jean pocket, breaking her from her reverie. Everything becomes background noise, the rush of the traffic around her, the sound of her heart beat. Every time she sends a message, she’s sure that this is it, this will be the end and while that prospect would grant her some kind of respite, the illogical part of her brain (and heart) would want it to go on forever, despite how fucked up it is.

‘Come over.’ is all the reply says. Nayeon finds her voice as she tells the taxi driver exactly where to drop her off.

 

She’s about to knock on the door when it is suddenly jerked open by a girl, who seems to be around her age, walking out furiously. She knows exactly who that was and forces herself to gulp to swallow down the ever-present guilt in her throat.

“You’re here already,” a sweet voice calls out to Nayeon, forcing her to turn away from the girl who’d walked out, “Sorry you had to witness that. Come on in,” the woman says beckoning Nayeon to come into the house.

 _Mina._ Ever so sweet and always so delectable.

“Who was that?” Nayeon asks the question, more like blurts it out, even though she knows the answer to it.

“My girlfriend, Momo,” Mina says casually, while fetching shot glasses and a tumbler.

“Ah.” Nayeon had seen the Instagram posts of Mina and Momo, mostly on the latter’s profile, which was not a private account thankfully. It was fucked up, she was aware, how she stalked Mina’s girlfriend’s account, letting each picture cause excruciating pain that wrecked her entire body. It wasn’t like she could stop doing it, stop…Mina. She had no control over herself, over this…thing; she was the puppet and Mina was her puppet master, making Nayeon dance to her whims and fancies.

“What’s your poison?” Mina turned towards Nayeon expectantly, waiting for an answer.

 _You._ “You know what it is, Mina,” Nayeon responded as Mina chuckled and poured out two shots of tequila and some whiskey for herself, “You always know.” Nayeon muttered that part to herself.

As Nayeon strode over to the part of the kitchen island where Mina was standing and downed a shot, the raw liquid burning down her throat the same way Mina burned her entire self, she gestured towards Mina’s hairstyle with a shot glass, “I like the bangs. They’re cute.”

Mina sipped her whiskey slowly, her free hand moving up Nayeon’s body, “Yeah? I got them for you.”

 _Lie. Nothing she ever does is for you._ Sometimes, she wished the voice in her head would shut the fuck up. She downed the second shot before leaning in and kissing Mina fully, her hands grabbing the sides of the other woman’s face. She tasted like whiskey, but also like sugar, Mina was always delicious, her flavour never changed but despite it being a sweet one, it never failed to make Nayeon’s stomach churn. Mina set down the whiskey tumbler, her deft hands working to take Nayeon’s clothes off. She managed to open up Nayeon’s shirt a bit before getting annoyed and ripping it open.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” she whispered while biting at Nayeon’s earlobe. Nayeon threw her head back, allowing Mina more access as usual, “You don’t have to,” she practically moaned out. She sneaked her hand into the waistband of Mina’s pants, slipping past her underwear to find the wetness she was looking for and stroked the folds slowly, causing Mina to stop sucking at her neck and breathe a little more erratically.

“Let’s go to the bedr-” Mina started to say but before she could finish, she was being pulled towards it. Nayeon had been in this house countless times; she knew exactly where everything was, just like she knew Mina’s body. She felt herself be pushed onto the bed the moment they reached the bedroom, Mina climbing over her. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just Mina but Nayeon’s head suddenly started to spin, her eyes could focus on nothing but Mina, her senses were overwhelmed with Mina.

 _Mina. Mina. Mina._ It was like a chant, a chant that her body seemed to do, Mina was the goddess and Nayeon was the hapless devotee who thought of nothing but the woman on top of her.

Mina worked fast to take off the rest of her clothes as Nayeon fumbled to take off her torn shirt, jeans and underwear. She stopped to stare at Mina for a second as she stripped down to nothing; Nayeon felt tears pricking her eyes so she blinked really fast to push them back. Hopefully, Mina hadn’t noticed. _It’s not like she notices much about you anyway._

Nayeon grabbed at Mina’s waist as the short haired woman lowered herself down onto her; every single nerve ending of Nayeon’s was on fire as Mina started to rub herself on Nayeon’s tummy, her head thrown back, her hands grasping at Nayeon’s breasts while she moved back and forth. Before she knew it, Mina was coming and Nayeon’s tummy got wetter and stickier.

Nayeon sat up straight, her hand going right to Mina’s centre, two of her long fingers slipping in with ease as Mina gasped at the sensation. Nayeon was surrounded by Mina, her fingers were inside Mina but the woman was inside her in every other way. She leaned forward to bite at Mina’s neck, even her neck was sweet like candy and Nayeon always did have a sweet tooth; maybe somehow a hickey would remind Mina about this, about them. Maybe Mina will think about Nayeon too. _It will fade soon and so will you._ She bit down and sucked harder at the spot, determined to leave a long-lasting hickey. Mina bounced up and down on her fingers, her fingernails clawing at Nayeon’s shoulder blades; that pain was nothing compared to this.

“More,” Mina breathed out, “Nayeon…fuck me harder.”

 

And Nayeon obliged. She always did, she never could stop herself from not obliging. Mina was as sweet as cotton candy yet somehow, she always left a horrible aftertaste in Nayeon’s mouth.


End file.
